Happy Single Awareness Day!
by Takuma
Summary: Just a belated Valentines Day fic I wrote it for a contest on Deviant Art... Because I didn't want to do homework. :D A Videl and Gohan one-shot fic.


Happy Single Awareness Day!

Oh boy. It was the dreaded Valentines day. Videl sighed as she sat in her usual chair, at the usual classroom, at the usual time. Why on earth did people have to make a big fuss about one day out of the year? She laid her head on her desk and released a sigh. _Happy Valentines Day, Psh. What a joke_. Because she was a crime fighter, no one in her class thought of giving her something for Valentines Day.

Glancing to Erasa, Videl saw all the males surrounding her. They gave her random items like cards, chocolate, balloons, flowers, pink teddy bears, fruit baskets...?

_The hell?_

Videl rolled her eyes. And the only thing she received on this ridiculous holiday was a small chocolate and a Valentines Day card. Yes. It was from said friend who was receiving all the attention. Maybe... maybe sometimes Videl wished she could be a cute girl like Erasa.

She ran a hand through her short choppy locks.

Not her. Instead, she had to look like a boy who was ready to kick some bad guy's butt when duty called. And what made it worse was Gohan's no-show. He was usually the first one waiting for class to start. He probably ditched Valentine's Day to avoid all the girls wanting him to be their Valentine.

Videl laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Well, with Gohan gone for the day, maybe she should do something so drastic so the guys wouldn't help but look at her. A plan formulated in her mind. A small smirk curled on her lips. She might have to skip a class or two, but the reaction she would receive from the students would be worth a possible detention.

Standing up, she pushed in her chair. Erasa looked up as Videl bypassed her and began walking to the stairs. Quickly, Videl began running down the steps of the stadium classroom and to the front door.

"Videl!"

The female crime fighter paused before looking back. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" called her friend with genuine curiosity. "You know class will start in ten minutes!"

"Uh, yeah," sheepishly replied Videl, as she held up her wrist communicator, "I forgot chief needed me this morning. I've been so tired and forgot--"

"Oh! Then go save the town Videl!" called out the cheerful blonde, "I won't stall you any longer!"

Videl nodded as she ran out the classroom door and down the hall.

--------------------------

Five Minutes Later

--------------------------

Gohan walked into the room, a little disheveled as he carried in a GIANT box of chocolates, a huge arrangement of exotic flowers, a dozen or so balloons, and the biggest toy bear sold on the market. He was also dressed in a black, ironed suit with a red shirt and black tie. His shoes were also black and shiny. Inwardly, Gohan wished he could have been in class earlier. If it hadn't taken so long to dress and find all these gifts...

Erasa squealed as she saw Gohan slowly walk up the stairs and to his normal seating. Looking around, Gohan frowned. "Where's Videl?" Erasa squealed even louder as she brought her arms to her chest. Gohan sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"Sorry Romeo," winked Erasa as she helped Gohan place the items on the desk, "Videl was called by the chief this morning. She left about five minutes ago."

Gohan's face began to pale as he felt out her energy. It wasn't fluctuating as if she had been in battle.

"No doubt Videl already solved the problem with the bad guys," giggled the blonde.

Gohan nodded as he smiled. Sitting the bear behind her chair, the flowers on her desk, tying the balloons on her chair, and setting the chocolates beside the flower arrangement, Gohan then sat in his seat and turned back to Erasa. She was still giggling like crazy. The saiyan blushed in return as he turned his face away from the female.

It was a few moments later Gohan glanced to his friend, "Erasa?"

"Yes Gohan?"

"Do you think I over did it?" Erasa looked at the overly gaudy Valentine's Day goodies as he continued. "My mom and Bulma said this would do, and my mom told me to be dressed my best for Valentine's Day. She said it was a very formal event."

Erasa smiled, "I don't think you over did it." A small wouldn't embarrass him more than he would be later this day. He over did it for Videl on this Valentine's Day. Oh well. At least Videl would be surprised-- and maybe place a fist into his gut for good measure. Erasa knew how much Videl hated Valentines Day. "I think Videl will be surprised."

"In a good way?"

Erasa couldn't help but inwardly melt. Gohan was so innocent and naive sometimes. "She could very well be," replied the blonde as the professor walked into the door.

--------------------------

Two class periods later.

--------------------------

Videl finally arrived back to school. Walking down the halls, her two inch red heels clopped against the tiled floor. Videl tried pulling down the red dress skirt just a little more to her knees. Glancing down at it as she continued walking, she felt the dress was a little too sparkly now... and maybe a little too short. She also adjusted the top part of the dress so it wouldn't show as much cleavage. She was so familiar with wearing big, baggy clothes and not these clingy dresses. In the department store dressing room, she forgot how shapely she became.

Her heart began beating harder as she neared the classrooms.

She carefully placed a curled lock of hair behind her diamond studded ear. She even uttered _to hell with it _and decided to get her ears pierced. _Maybe Gohan would notice when he returned to school tomorrow. _

She glanced out the window and saw her classmates outside playing soccer. They would be in soon from gym class.

Videl pressed her red painted lips together as her shadow-colored eyelids blinked a few times. Was she seeing things? Her cheeks became pinker than the blush she had on. _Gohan_ was _outside_ playing soccer.

Great.

Now _he _ would see her dressed in a fancy Valentine's Day get-up.

She brought the black, fringed shawl over her exposed shoulders and slowly began walking to her classroom. The bell rung. Her eyes closed. Wonderful. Now she would only have minutes to live before the rest of her life was OVER.

If only Gohan did not come to school... then she would have felt a whole lot better dressing up and freaking out everyone. But with Gohan? Well. Things were just different. He blushed too much and smiled showing his gorgeous smile. And his body. Not even the Greek god statues could compete with his sculpted perfection.

She went into her classroom and carefully opened the door. She looked at every stair step as she walked up them carefully. And finally she arrived at her desk. Her eyes widened. Videl held the wall for support as she looked over her desk again, and again. Her knees became weak.

She glanced at the bear that sat behind her desk. It was the biggest toy she had EVER seen. She remembered looking at a slightly smaller one in the mall. She silently wanted one-- no matter how cheesy it was.

She looked up to the balloons. Many were the simple red, white, and pink helium balloons, but some were those large silver balloons with crazy Valentine's Day messages. She smiled as her hand reached for the balloons. She hadn't received one since she was a child. Her father would always give her balloons for Valentine's Day... that was until the year Cell showed it's ugly face.

Her hands saw the box of gourmet chocolates. Her mouth started to water. It wasn't the small box with five or so chocolates. No. This was the enormous box with fifty or so to choose from. And it wasn't the gross kind you found at the store. It was the imported _swiss_ chocolate. Who ever gave these to her had _good_ tastes in chocolate. And deep pockets.

She sat in her chair, and her hands reached for the beautiful arrangement of flowers. There were such colors she had never known to exist! And the softness of the petals. She closed her eyes and gently sniffed the fragrance of the flower.

Breathtaking.

A small smile curled on her lips.

A scream was sounded at the front of the room.

Videl's eyes traveled to the woman who screamed so loudly. Her face reddened to the slightest degree as she saw Erasa run up the stairs.

"No way!" exclaimed Erasa cupping her face with her hands. "Oh my... You look AMAZING! I am so jealous!"

Videl looked up to her friend who lavished her with compliments. She looked down and crossed her arms as a frown formed on her face. "Thanks," she stiffly replied.

"Oh Videl! Don't act all mad like you normally do! You look so amazing! I can hardly breathe! I seriously don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before!" continued Erasa as she neared her friend. "Stand up for me! I want to see exactly what you did to yourself in the last three hours!"

Rolling her eyes, Videl stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Erasa giggled as she pointed, "You know crossing your arms like that only makes your chest bigger, right?"

Gasping, Videl dropped her lean muscle arms down to her sides. Her shawl fell from her bare shoulders.

Erasa laughed, "Better. Now let's see... I love the curled hair. It softens your face so much! And the eye color. Absolutely dramatic! Just like you. Love it! Same with the eyeliner... mascara, and fire engine red lipstick! You MUST have had a professional do your make up. It's _perfect!_ " Erasa made Videl blush as she turned her head down. "What else? You got your ears pierced?! NO WAY! I thought your said piercing your ears was the work of the devil!"

Videl rolled her eyes, "The earrings went with the dress--"

"AND THE DRESS!"

Videl felt it coming. She closed her eyes. _Good kami_.

"That is such an amazing dress Videl! I cannot believe you actually picked this out on your own and DARED to wear it!" exclaimed Erasa with a huge smile. "I bet you wore this for _you know who!!!" _

Videl slapped the back of her friend's head. "Shut up. It's merely to taunt the guys. I am a huge supporter of Single Awareness Day."

"Single Awareness What?" blinked Erasa.

"Single Awareness Day," stated Videl with a frown, "It's for those who don't have a Valentine."

"Well," trailed off Erasa glancing to the side, "I think you very well have a Valentine."

Videl sighed, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Now, the last thing," stated Erasa as she looked down to the shoes, "Oh my... those are AMAZING shoes! Where did you get them?!"

Videl shrugged as she sat down, ignoring the gasps of her classmates around her. She carefully hugged the shawl over her shoulders once more. "Some place called Novantique Fashions."

"NO WAY!"

Videl looked up to her shocked friend, "What?"

Erasa sat beside her friend, "That has to be the most exclusive shoe store EVER! Only the richest of the rich can afford those fashionable shoes!"

Videl sighed, "Well, my father is the world champ."

Erasa laughed, "So, you only wore this outfit because?"

Videl shrugged. "I didn't have a Valentine. I decided to make them wish I WAS their Valentine."

"Wow," replied Erasa with dreamy eyes, "That's bold."

"Videl?" She closed her eyes. Great. Sharpener. _Here it comes_. "Is that you?" 

She looked over to the blonde man. "Yes Sharpener. It's me," replied Videl.

"Wow babe, you look so..."

"Slutty?" Videl suggested mentally daring him to agree so she could put her pointed heel up his sorry a--

"Far from it!" he laughed as he looked her over.

She instantly blushed as she tried pulling her skirt just a little lower towards her knee. She didn't want to feel like a piece of meat being examined.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gohan shove Sharpener with his shoulder. "Oh, excuse me," he replied _sincerely_. Videl glanced to Gohan, as he sat in his normal seat. He was also dressed formally.

_Strange._

Knowing him, it might have been his banshee mother who forced him to wear that today. It was no wonder he might have been late to class. She did notice he had a different glint in his eye-- a glint she was not accustom to. She noticed him giving her a hardly noticeable once over before pulling out his textbook. Mentally she wanted to pull her skirt back up her leg. Maybe he would peak her way once again...

_No_.

She resisted the urge to as she too pulled out her book.

--------------------------

Five Minutes into Class

--------------------------

"Erasa," whispered Videl as the teacher's voice droned on, "Who bought me all this stuff?"

Erasa brought her mouth to Videl as she gently whispered, "Gohan."

Videl sucked in a breath before burring her face into the textbook. She wanted to hide the blush on her face.

Gohan, who heard the entire exchange between girls, slyly glanced to Videl just in time to see her shove her face in her book. He could have sworn her face was turning red.

--------------------------

Lunch

--------------------------

Gohan laughed as the four friends sat in the classroom. He had brought a feast, as usual, and set it out carefully before his friends. "Dig in! My mom wanted to make sure to make all of you something delicious for Valentine's Day."

"Oh my Kami, Gohan!" exclaimed Erasa with excite, "This is so wonderful! I think I just died and went to heaven!"

Gohan chuckled as Sharpener also took a bite of his mother's cooking. Videl was the last to even pull out some rice noodles, pot stickers, and a few spring rolls.

 It was the usual dish she picked out.

Gohan smiled as he watched her slowly eat her lunch. He knew it was her favorite...

Videl looked at Gohan.

He blushed and turned back to grab a bowl of rice. He began to inhale and start making a dent in the buffet his mother prepared.

Videl watched Gohan carefully. He was acting a bit strange as of recently. She used her chopsticks to pick up another spring roll, just as Gohan was about to take that one as well. The saiyan glanced at Videl as her chopsticks held the food as well. He released the spring roll before grabbing another one in a different bowl.

She raised an eyebrow before she started consuming the food. Her taste buds sang.

"Say Videl. Where did you go the first part of school? I _know_ that chief didn't call you to defeat some bad guys," pointed out Erasa as she ate a bowl of rice.

Videl chuckled as she began eating some pot stickers. "I went to the mall."

"No fair!" whined Erasa, "I should have come with you!"

"No way!" countered Videl as she swallowed her chewed food. "I wanted to show you that I _do_ have a good eye for clothing. I just choose not to wear it. Especially when I crime fight." She quivered slightly, "I couldn't imagine running after bad guys in these killer heals."

"Killer?" asked Sharpener after a moment.

Videl nodded as she pulled off her red shoe. Her feet were bright red from irritation and rubbed raw in the heel. "My feet will be feeling all this torture by the end of the day.

"I wouldn't mind rubbing your feet for you," muttered Gohan after he swallowed a rice ball.

Videl glanced over, "What did you say?"

Gohan smiled big as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, nothing! I was just commenting on how good my mom's meals were!"

"She is a phenomenal cook!" added Erasa, "Why doesn't she open her own restaurant? She would make tons of money!"

Gohan laughed, "She loves the country too much. She could never move to the city to invest in the restaurant business."

"That and she has to cook for you, your father and brother," added Videl with a smirk, "Have you seen how much all of them eat?"

Erasa raised an eyebrow, "You've met their family?"

Videl felt her face redden to the slightest degree, "Yes. His father is a martial artist like my dad."

Gohan looked inbetween the girls before grabbing eel and vegetables.

"How many times have you visited their family?" asked Erasa giving her friend a look Gohan knew very well from his mother and Bulma.

Videl turned away from Erasa as she began picking at her rice noodles. "Why are you being so nosy?"

Erasa rolled her eyes before turning to Gohan. "How many times has Videl gone to your house?"

Gohan paused in his eating as his chopsticks tapped lightly against his lips-- his consumption/ thinking posture. "I think she's been over about a dozen or so times."

Sharpener choked on the rice he was eating and Erasa dropped the glass of orange juice she was about to drink. Quickly Videl began hitting Sharpener's back to dislodge the food.

--------------------------

After School...

--------------------------

Gohan shyly lingered behind as Videl carefully picked up the items left behind for her. Thankfully, the two crime fighters were the only ones left in the class. And Gohan knew, anything that happened in the room would _stay in the room_. Videl modestly bent over (without showing her underwear to Gohan) and picked up a few things she placed on the ground. The saiyan couldn't help but rub the back of his head as he silently checked her out.

She wore a very form fitting dress that only her figure could do justice too. The make up on her face, as insignificant it was to her natural beauty, enhanced her features. Her hair was lightly curled-- curls he would love to run his fingers through. And her lips...

_If I kissed her_, silently thought Gohan_, would her lipstick cover my lips as well?_

He felt his face become warm. He averted his eyes elsewhere as he tried to think of better things... like fighting and food. Yes. Those were what a saiyan loved the most, right?

"Gohan."

The saiyan teen snapped out of his trance like state. "Y-yes?"

"Could you help me carry this stuff out to the roof?" she questioned knowing very well he was the one who gave it to her. She never asked him why he did this embarrassingly kind act. She would have to do something for him soon as a 'thank you'.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes. Yes!" Immediately, he grabbed the flower arrangement and toy bear.

Videl took the many balloons and chocolate after encapsuling her school things. She smiled to him as they carefully began making their way down the stadium seating. "Thank you, Gohan."

He glanced at her, a smile crossing his normally cheerful features. "It is my pleasure," he kindly replied.

Surprisingly, the walk to the roof was extremely quick. Too quick for the friends who secretly liked each other. Setting the flowers carefully in her copter and the bear in the passenger seat, he turned back to Videl. He watched as she took her shoes off. He frowned at the redness her feet expressed. He gave her his hand and carefully helped her up the steps to the cockpit. She smiled as his hand lingered on hers seconds after she safely sat in her seat.

Videl turned on the engine and set her shoes to the side of her seat.

"You be safe Videl," yelled Gohan as the wind began to pick up around him. Videl nodded as she pulled her hand back into the copter. Before closing the door, the female shouted.

"Gohan!"

He looked up at her. She brought her hand down again and used it to bring his chin up towards her. She gave him a kiss on the lips-- a sweet kiss that lasted no more than ten seconds, but felt like an eternity.

Gohan's face lit up, his eyes hopeful.

She smirked, "Thanks for the gifts, Gohan. I appreciate them."

He numbly nodded as his hand slowly went to his lips. "No... no problem."

Videl giggled before closing the sliding door to her copter and waving to the saiyan.

He watched as her vehicle lifted into the air, and it shot towards Hercule's mansion. He released a shaky breath just as he lifted into the air. "Wow..." The kiss forever imprinted into his mind.

--------------------------

Later that Evening at the Son Home

--------------------------

Chichi screamed.

Gohan winced as he tried covering his ears from her shrill. Mentally, he questioned what assignment he didn't finish. Usually that was why she flipped into hysterics. Not this time. This reaction was much worse for a more serious matter.

Gohan felt a hand mirror placed into his hands as his mother smiled mischievously. He looked at his reflection and saw the horrifying evidence on his lips.

"So... Gohan?" his mother sang.

It was _THE_ tone, the tone she always used when it came to her and her crazy obsession with future grandchildren.

"How was your first kiss with my future daughter-in-law?"


End file.
